A data center may be defined as a location, for instance, a room that houses computer systems arranged in a number of racks. A standard rack, for instance, an electronics cabinet, is defined as an Electronics Industry Association (EIA) enclosure, 78 in. (2 meters) wide, 24 in. (0.61 meter) wide and 30 in. (0.76 meter) deep. These racks are configured to house a number of computer systems, about forty (40) systems, with future configurations of racks being designed to accommodate 200 or more systems. The computer systems typically dissipate relatively significant amounts of heat during the operation of the respective components. For example, a typical computer system comprising multiple microprocessors may dissipate approximately 250 W of power. Thus, a rack containing forty (40) computer systems of this type may dissipate approximately 10 KW of power.
Data centers are typically equipped with a raised floor with vent tiles configured to provide cool air to the computer systems from a pressurized plenum in the space below the raised floor. In certain instances, these vent tiles contain manually adjustable dampers for varying the flow rate of cool air therethrough. However, because these vent tiles cannot be remotely controlled, they are typically unable to vary the airflow to dynamically provision the data center with cooling resources. In addition, these vent tiles are typically manually actuated without knowledge of how each vent tile affects computer systems in its proximity. These actuations frequently have unintended consequences, such as, inadequate airflow delivery to the racks, adverse re-circulation of heated and cooled airflows, and wasted energy consumption. This may lead to inefficiencies in both cooling of the computer systems as well as in the operations of air conditioning units.
In other instances, automated vent tiles have been used in data centers to generally enable remote actuation of the vent tiles via feedback control algorithms. Conventional automated vent tiles are typically operated, however, without substantially accurate knowledge of how actuations of these vent tiles affect airflow in the data center. A process for associating vent tiles with racks would therefore be desirable.